User blog:Njalm2/Fanon Canon: Relationship Workshop
Hello there, guys and gals. It's only very recently that the Fanon Canon officially started, and it's coming along nicely at this point, it really is. However, there's one thing that I don't think we've given much thought, but which we really should consider. What kind of relationship does these characters have with one another, what do they think of their peers? Here's how I suggest we do this, we post a bullet-in list with our relevant characters name attached, along with a brief explanation of their thoughts of that person. This I think, is particularly important for the Gotei 13 (Fanon Canon) but it would also be relevant to the other organisations like the Arrancar. So to start this thing off, I'm gonna post an example of this using my Lieutenant character. Feel free to post suggestions to that characters author in parenthesis. Kazuo Hanazawa's Personal Thoughts On *'Yuji Akui: '''Kazuo notes Yuji to be an inexperienced Shinigami with his heart in the right place, someone he might look out for in the future. *'Shihouin Kurama: His Captain, Kazuo would treat Kurama with the respect he deserves, he also admires the man for his prowess in the art of Hoho. Kazuo has grown accustomed to and consequently swallows all of Kurama's ridicolous antics, and is focused on being the perfect Lieutenant for him. Also, he's handsome, that helps with concentration. *Teruo Akui:' Teruo's personality would likely strike a chord with Kazuo as being damaging to normal people, although he'd still treat the man with the respect befitting a Captain. *'Ichimaru Fuyutama:' At the surface, these two men seem to have quite a bit in common and Kazuo would likely consider him a possible friend, and overall treat him well for his apparent usefulness. *'Rikuri Suigyoku: Kazuo's slightly worried that if this woman trips in battle, she's not gonna be able to stand up due to the weight of her breasts. He finds her nice enough though, and would probably be interested in getting some of her cooking recipes. *Cynthia Kazuryū:' He'd be a bit wary of this woman, he wouldn't be able to put his finger on exactly why, cause she appears so sweet and gentle. But he'd probably stay away from her by instinct. *'Alvin Ryūren:' He's not really got much of an opinion on this guy, he's calm and silent, but he doesn't appear to have any malicious intent and he does seem like an alright guy. *'Takashi Sakuma:' This is likely the person who Kazuo would feel the strongest kinship to, a similar man, and a person after his own taste. Kazuo would recognize him as a hard-working Lieutenant, much like himself and would definately be interested in getting to know him better. ''(They might perhaps even develop something of a psuedo-rival relationship, being of comparable levels of skill) *'Byakuya Kuchiki (Ash): '''Byakuya is Byakuya, he'd make sure to refer to him with proper honorfics, and would go well out of his way to ensure that he doesn't offend him. *'Kōsetsu:' As a man who's not accustomed to meeting Youkai, Kazuo would likely have an almost childlike curiousty about this woman. Though he'd be afraid to ask her anything out of fear of offending her. He doesn't know the right way to ask, so he's waiting. *'Hein Ueda:' Kazuo would loathe this man with a passion, back in the Rukon districts gangs and criminals were a serious problem, and to have a former gang leader be a Captain would seem outrageous to him. He's still mindful of his rank however, and would greet him with icy politeness nonetheless. *'Nisei Yagami:' Both Nisei and Kazuo come from similar backgrounds and he'd likely possess a great deal of empathy towards her. another person he'd like to befriend at some point. *'Kazuya Kuchiki:' Same as Byakuya, pretty much. Stay and away and don't ever offend him in any way. Kazuo really doesn't want the Kuchiki Clan as an enemy. *'Venturro Aurientis:' It's beyond his comprehension that someone would let the bitterest enemies of Shinigami serve as officiers in the Gotei 13. But he has no personal reason to loathe him, unlike Hein. Although he'd likely be distrustful, he'd still treat him appropriate to his rank. *'Ginkōgō Kusahara VII:' He'd probably not have interacted much with Ginkogo due to her status as a noble, and his deference to her would be similar to how he'd act around other nobles such as Kazuya or Byakuya. *'Naomi Shirogane:' Due to Naomi's ties to the Omnitsukido, it's very likely that they've met at one point or another. Although whether Kazuo could see her face or not would be an entirely different matter. *'Kenpachi Zaraki (Wolf):' Kazuo's got a definite soft spot for Zaraki, and he's something of a secret crush to him. Although he can't for the life on him imagine why. Despite dissapproving of how he gained his position, he's come to earn more and more respect for the man over the years. Kazuo's taste is obviously rather non-standard. *'Glacies Fidus: Whenever Kazuo takes a look at Fidus, he'd find himself torn between asking to pet him or resign on the spot due to the Gotei 13 allowing a dog to serve as a Lieutenant, even if it's wise and is capable of speaking fluent japanese. He can't help but be a tad unnerved in his presence. *Seia Tulia Honoria: Although he might consider her a bit too relaxed, he wouldn't miss the tension in her posture and how she seems to always be on the alert. He'd respect her experience and history as one of the very first Captains. How could he not? *Shunsui Kyōraku (Seireitou):''' This is the Captain-Commander, the ultimate boss of the entire damn thing. Kazuo would follow this guys words like they were law, and he'd perform to his absolute best ability even if he was ordered to get him a cup of cofee. That's my immediate contribution, ensure that you mention as many as possible, feel free to copy my list if you want, as long as you swap out your own characters name and add your own words to the description. Let's get started forging some relationships people! Category:Blog posts